1. Field of Invention
The invention related to illuminating device based on LED with air cooling channel.
2. Description of Related Art
The illuminating device has various applications. There are various mechanisms to produce the illuminating light, as known in the conventional art. FIG. 1 is a drawing, schematically illustrating the conventional lamp. In FIG. 1, the conventional lamp 50 includes a power connection structure 52, a base 54, and a light tube 56. The power connection structure 52 is used to connect to the power source. The base 54 has electric circuit to convert the external power to the operation voltages for the light tube 56. The light tube 56, filled with the gas, generates the illuminating light under the operation voltages.
The lamp 50 in FIG. 1 consumes the power. Recently, the illuminating device based on LED (light-emitting diode) has been proposed. The LED consumes less power and may replace the conventional lamp. A disclosure in Taiwan utility model patent No. M323018 has proposed a flashlight based on LED as the light source. Several LEDs are distributed at the light outputting surface for the flashlight, so as to replace the light bubble. The geometric outer shape and operation manner is like the conventional flashlight. Further, a disclosure in Taiwan utility model patent No. 584195 has proposed a light bar based on LED as the light source. The LED panel with several LEDs disposed at a small-size end of a cone-like central reflection structure. The LEDs surround the cone-like central reflection structure. The cone-like central reflection structure receives the lights from the LEDs and reflects the light at the lateral direction. After a round tube covers the LEDs and the cone-like central reflection structure, a round light bar may be formed.
Although the illuminating device is designed various forms for different uses. More illuminating devices in different structure are still under developing, so as to satisfy the requirement and applications from the users.